Riley's Angel
by Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens
Summary: porque Riley tiene un angel a quien ama por sobretodas las cosas.


**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGTH NO ME PERTENECE NI LUCRO CON ESTA HISTORIA…EN POCAS PALABRAS LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE.**

**RILEY'S ANGEL**

-Riley?-mi nombre sonaba tan hermoso cuando era pronunciado por su voz. Volteo jamás me negaría a un llamado suyo.

-Aquí estoy-contesto sin gritar, no hace falta se que ella, mi angel, me escuchara.

-Ohh! Riley me alegra tanto que hayas regresado-dijo mi angel acercandose a mi con sus ojos encendidos de emoción- dime…cómo va nuestro ejército?

-Bien-le respondo secamente-Parece que el ejército es más importante que yo para ti-agregue sin evitar que mi voz se tiñera de dolor y rabia, es que sólo para eso me necesitaba? Para formar su ejército?

-No! Riley- me responde usando ese tono meloso que me hipnotizaba-yo te amo y es por ello que necesito saber que estaremos seguros de…

-Los Cullen…-digo terminando la frase por ella y es que me la se de memoria Los Cullen siempre los Cullen

-Si de ellos…Los Cullen- me dice con el desprecio impregnado en su voz-ellos lo mataron…

-a quién?-Victoria parece que se había perdido en los recuerdos- dime a quien mataron los Cullen?

-…

-Victoria?

-a Laurant, mataron a Laurant-me dijo mi angel como despertando de un trance

-lo querías mucho?

-si, aunque jamás se lo dije-respondio mi angel aun con el pensamiento ausente y con la mirada triste, nostalgica como la de alguien que pierde a un gran amor-ellos, los Cullen mataron a mi amigo Laurant-siguio mi angel ahora ya más enfocada en el presente- y sabes por qué lo mataron?-me pregunto sin darme tiempo de contestar su pregunta- por cazar en su territorio, él solo se quería alimentar-dijo con tristeza- y es que ellos son malos y tienen poderes extraños incluso para nosotros los inmortales

-si me los has dicho antes, una ve el futuro y otro lee los pensamientos no es así?

-exacto riley, es por ellos que estoy aterrorizada a cada momento sin saber en que momento llegaran y terminaran con nuestras vidas-se detiene en su relato y me mira con sus ojos impregnados de odio hacia los Cullen pero al verme los cambia por una mirada dulce esa mirada que me envenena- ohhh! Mi dulce riley! Preferiría estar muerta antes que dejar que algo te suceda

-no digas eso Victoria!-exclamo sin dejar de ver muerta en mi mente a la razon de mi existencia- jamás escuchame bien jamás dejare que se te acerquen ni que te hagan daño te lo juro-le digo mientras la abrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Pero es que se ve tan indefensa y me doy cuenta por el odio con el que se expresa de los Cullen que ese angel de cabello rojo y dulce voz me ama…si ella me ama- me repito una y otra vez- debe de amarme y para corresponder a ese amor estoy creando el mejor ejercito que haya existido y podre acabar con los Cullen para que mi angel: Victoria, y yo podamos vivir nuestro amor tranquilos por siempre y para siempre.

-Riley, tengo tanto miedo

-No hay nada que perder mi amor, nada ni nadie nos separa-le contesto antes de besarla con furia y desesperacion. La necesito más que nada en este mundo a ella y solo a ella.

La cargo y mi angel enreda sus piernas a mi alrededor, la sigo besando con la misma intensidad hasta llegar a la pared donde ella se recarga.

-hazme tuya-es lo único que dice antes de comenzar mi cuello y morder mi lobulo.

No era necesario que me lo dijera yo ya sabía que ella era mía y de nadie más.

Cómo nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas? No lo sé. Lo que recuerdo es a mí penetrandola con fuerza, a Victoria le gustaba así: violento y sin miramientos y, aunque yo hubiera preferido algo de ternura en nuestros encuentros haría solamente lo que ella deseara.

Al terminar ella se recarga en mi pecho justamente donde un año atrás latía un corazón sano, fuerte y lleno de vida, pero era un corazón cruel que jugaba con los sentimientos de las mujeres y hacía lo que quisiera con ellas.

Ahora no latía pero se sentía más vivo que nunca porque en él se encontraba Victoria y así se quedaría para siempre.

**Que les parecio? Tomates, rosas diganme lo que quieran en sus reviews.**

**Babaluuuu**


End file.
